ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Alex Virus Mercer
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome The BlackLight Virus to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own cannon, fanon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the Dragon Ball Wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Re: I'm not exactly sure what it is you'rew asking...Are you speaking of links? 21:09, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, yes, that. Well, in order to make a page link, you put it between these: For example, "Goku's brother is Raditz" makes "Goku's brother is Raditz". 22:00, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Do you mean a Talk Template or a Signature? 03:40, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Fellow Prototype! Hi Alex Mercer! XD AssassinHood 10:25, April 5, 2012 (UTC) New avatar, your page Alex Mercer! Check out my new avatar: Alex Merzer!! Anyways, why don't you fill up your page with some text, pics? It wont let me join chat so let me go ahead and tell you. I think, if you keep editing and crap, you'd be a good administrator. So keep up the work man. 01:29, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't add the categorie needs work to the fan fiction pages if it's not yours ok? Supremegogeta 00:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) SG's got a point. I think you're doing a great job, and btw, you're a roll-back! Which means you can revert edits with one click. The needs work is for pages with bad grammar. I think you know that. Have fun! AssassinHood 18:51, May 16, 2012 (UTC) This is the last time I'm going to tell you. Stope adding the categorie "Needs Work" to other peoples fan fictions. It is up to the user wither or not the page is finshed or if it's not and needs work. If I see you doing this again I will block you. Supremegogeta 04:57, May 17, 2012 (UTC) No when I made the categorie I meant for it to mean the page needs more info not grammer work. If you see a grammer problem on the page just fix it not add a categorie. I do understand your confusion now and I apologize for not explaning it to you in a better way. Supremegogeta 05:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes that's what you said you thought the categorie "Needs Work" was for am I correct? "But sense the category meant (bad grammar), I thought I was allowed to add that if it had bad grammar." From what I read anyays that's what it seem like to me. Supremegogeta 05:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Alright then just clarifying as I was a bet confused because you had a question mark in your sentence. Anyways carry on with the grammer corrections doing good work! Supremegogeta 05:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) What if Why? Just wondering why you are still adding the categorie Needs Work? Even after we came to an agreement that it doesn't belong on other peoples Fan Fictions pages after I told you what it was for. Next time I see it you are going to be blocked no more warnings. I normally would already have blocked you but I am trying to be nice as you are a doing a good job with everything else. Supremegogeta 06:27, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ah, alright carry on then. Supremegogeta 00:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Sure as long as you remove it after your done. Supremegogeta 04:36, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey if you want, will you please join my new fan-fic? Thanks! Leave a comment on the blog. 04:15, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Don't add fan fiction pictures to the real Dragon Ball pages. Supremegogeta 07:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Categories Turles would not be a fan made character, he is an adapted character. Fm characters are completely original and not present in the original series Re re categories Its fine Bow down to king TUN 00:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Re re categories Its fine Bow down to king TUN 00:07, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Please, only add the category stubs to pages that are stubs, meaning that they have an insugnifint amount of information, and only one or two sections. EX: Luma (admitidly, one of my pages) is a stub, Dragon Ball GVB, is not. Usually, stories in general should not have the stub category. If this is an honest mistake, I understand, if this is just for badge hunting, then I'll give you one more chance before I ban you. 16:09, June 16, 2012 (UTC) And remember, the Stories category is useless. Please don't add it anymore. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 16:11, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ´Categories. The Needs Help category is useless. We already have Needs Work. [[User:AssassinHood|'Hoodïe!!!']]' ' If you want a party....here comes the fun... 13:00, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hello, Alex. I am Darius Davidson. I am a Dragonball Z fan, and I am very Internet savvy. I do not use my account to make minor edits. I dislike trolls/vandals/hackers. I may know something you dont, so don't be too proud to ask for help from an Unregistered user.-- 15:48, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok look. Virus! Get to chat! 01:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC)